


The Ponderous Power

by enchantedlightningwrites



Series: Tales from Earth-689175 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco Ramon Needs A Hug, Cisco Ramon-centric, Cisco's powers are cool but scary, Friendship, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, POV Cisco Ramon, i still miss season's 1 to 2 okay???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedlightningwrites/pseuds/enchantedlightningwrites
Summary: Cisco meets an old friend at C.C Jitters, notwithstanding his current situation. And he gets to talk about it, even though he fears of getting judged.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon & Original Character(s)
Series: Tales from Earth-689175 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681684
Kudos: 2





	The Ponderous Power

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in season 2-ish, and I don't apologize for it. This world seriously needs more Gen fics, atm, and I am there to provide it! Happy reading! ([How the OC looks like. btw](https://66.media.tumblr.com/7a0924eb8edc3c43b914b0768df9483b/b5eb6dfca34d1fd4-9e/s400x600/da37ccf4aec68a62e7bf5658253545e3d9d4fb3c.jpg))

**OCTOBER 6, 2015, Central City**

  
Despite the shining sun in the bright pink sky, he found himself filled with dread.  
  
What will she think? It's not like she held a grudge against metas, but Cisco Ramon trembled all the way to go here.  
  
Maybe she might get mad, that he didn't tell her about his powers. But he didn't tell the team either.  
  
Not yet. As much as he loved Barry and Cait, he couldn't find the courage to confess. And Stein pretty much figured it out, by observation.  
  
And that's what Claude could do. She always paid attention to people, without their notice. To her close friends, that was.  
  
Well, he will see, how long will she take to discover about his abilities.  
  
These powers brought him headache, and he hated it.  
  
He drew a deep breath, stepping down the pavement. Without a doubt, she would be somewhere dressed up in a flamboyant outfit.  
  
In the corner, he caught a glimpse of lavender and turquoise. Ever since the news hit that one of their closest friends passed away, she underwent a transformation.  
  
Or a change of style, if you will.  
  
Claude rolled up the ruffles from her wrist, which was a part of her lavender coat. She wore those fancy suits that people wore in the Baroque era with no shame.  
  
A pair of dark sunglasses framed her eyes, and she armed herself with a weary expression. She overdressed on an outing for C.C Jitters, yet that didn't bother her.  
  
People gave brief stares, before politely turning away. She tapped her chin, showing one side of her face.  
  
The normal one. If one saw her face whole, they would collapse on the spot.  
  
Cisco kept his hands in his pockets, heading down. He always called her boss— it turned into an affectionate nickname, after addressing her like that several times.  
  
Even with the fake Wells and the real one, he couldn’t find himself calling anyone else that.  
  
She arched a brow, moving to face him. Her tight, thin lips curved into a lopsided closed smile.  
  
The rest of the damages extended to the whole side, but her clothes covered those.  
  
"Hey, Cisco," she called, her gruff voice sounding unusual with serenity. "What's up? How you've been?"  
  
"Stressed," he replied, brushing a hair from his cheek. "How's retirement going for you?"  
  
"It's not a retirement," she retorted, twisting her tie. "It's ya know, a... I still have a job, but I'm not in business, anymore. To answer that question, I'm doing great."  
  
The sign of the latest latte burned bright with the golden lightning bolt.  
  
Boss stared at it, with some disapproval.  
  
Cisco wiggled his brows. "Are you jealous that Barry has flavor named after him?"  
  
"Kinda." She pouted a little. "Seriously the flash latte? First my cousin has an ice cream named after him, then your best friend gets coffee? I'm livid, but I'm not going to pull a petty stunt."  
  
"Like during that time at June, when you went up to the one who created the Raving Hazelnuts?"  
  
"…no. And how did you even know that?"  
  
"Someone at the CCPN, wrote an article about that. People found that crazy for weeks."  
  
"Ah, really? Guess I'm on the road to fame."  
  
Cisco grimaced with amusement. "Girl, since 2012. The Comet. Wait... Radiant Comet. I'm glad that you don't have a 'The', because that doesn't suit you at all."  
  
"No tabloid ever referred me as 'Radiant Comet'," Claude informed, with a frown. "It's either Claudia Stark, or that monster. Anyways, I heard that 'The Flash' tastes great. I could always use an extra shot of expresso."  
  
“Okay, that's a very bad wording," he said, chuckling. "But I'll do the honors of taking you to Jitters.”  
  
She nodded, then they headed over to the door. She pushed it, letting them both inside. Suddenly, it seemed that all time stopped, when she entered the place.  
  
She stirred trouble where ever, she went.  
  
A barista held the coffee cup upside down, spilling it on the tray. The costumer hissed and grumbled, pulling tissues out.  
  
The costumers were on their tables, speaking in hushed voices. Some stared openly, few covered their eyes, and the rest tried to enjoy their drink.  
  
The one thing he always admired about Boss, was that she never wore a mask. She just exposed her burned face, despite the downsides.  
  
But she didn't care. She never gave a damn about people's reactions.  
  
That was why, it was good to have a friend who could show him, what being confident meant.  
  
Around the center, a table had been vacant. He slammed a hand on there, his friend moved near the chair.  
  
"Let's call dibs on this seat," he murmured, ignoring everyone else. "Stay here, I'll just go order those Flash lattes. And maybe an extra drink or two."  
  
"The Flash is just fine, dude," she replied, pressing a thumb over the left hand.  
  
"You got it." Cisco gave her the finger-guns and clicked his tongue twice.  
  
She leaned the chair back, then he left for the counter. The barista cleaned up the mess, they did.  
  
He tapped the table and looked at the drinks sign.  
  
"Yo, I'd like to get double 'Flashes', please," he ordered.  
  
The barista threw the tissues on the trashcan, proceeding to do the work. In a span of five minutes, the tray with the drinks was presented.  
  
He paid for the order, and said, "Thanks."  
  
The fresh beverage engulfed the air, allowing him to sniff. He walked, holding the tray, carefully.  
  
When he reached to the seat, he placed it on the table. Claude's eyes widened at the cup and design.  
  
She picked one up, with slight reluctance. She brought to close to her nose.  
  
"Wow, this smells great," she murmured, sounding brusque. "And the design suits him. Damn, when will I get a flavor?"  
  
"Maybe when you save Central City," Cisco answered, lightly.  
  
She shrugged, starting to put it near her mouth. She sipped little, then stopped. Her eyes widened, as she did some taste noises.  
  
He got to drink his, anticipating for her response.  
  
"So how's it?" He asked, in the middle of drinking.  
  
She licked her upper lip, getting rid of the coffee. "F**k, it tasted way too great. I feel like there's this energy within me. Okay, now I'm officially jealous."  
  
"Ooh, Barry, you better watch out." He slurped the espresso.  
  
"Damn right, he should."  
  
"Alright, let's not get ahead of ourselves."  
  
"Well," she replied, taking a pause. "Hey, buddy, what's stressing you out?"  
  
He froze, completely taken by surprise. "Huh?"  
  
"You told me earlier that you've been stressed. And since it's been four months, since I last saw you... and I'm concerned for you."  
  
"Yeah, I've been kinda exhausted, lately."  
  
"Is it the team? S.T.A.R Labs? The CCPD?"  
  
He swallowed, wringing his hands around the cup. "No, but there's something I've been meaning to tell you."  
  
"Well, fire away." Claude put her cup on the table.  
  
He began stalling by tapping his fingers. Sadly, one can't get away easily. Worry etched her features.  
  
Cisco drew a long, deep breath. "I'm starting to have this manifestations. It's terrifying. It started few months back."  
  
He stopped, trying to recall the following hours and days.  
  
"On Flash day, I got it back and then again when another meta popped up. I get a vibe, and then a vision of something that's already happened, and then it's gone."  
  
"So… you're turning into a psychic?" She sounded curious, but not disgusted.  
  
Or appalled.  
  
"No." He snorted.  
  
This was another reason, why they were friends. She knew how to ease the situation, when he felt tense.  
  
He relaxed, keeping his hands on the table's surface.  
  
"You're a... meta-human?" She asked, in a quiet voice. "How is that even...? You were affected by the particle accelerator?"  
  
He nodded. "Apparently."  
  
"Okay. I need a shot of whiskey, right now," Claude said, pressing two fingers on her head. "Does anyone else know?"  
  
"Professor Stein knows."  
  
"Marty knows, but not the team?"  
  
He laughed hysterically, leaning back on his chair.  
  
"Cisco, let me help you."  
  
"What?" He almost choked, hearing her suggestion.  
  
"Listen. I'll figure out a way on to invent something to help you," she explained, clasping her hands. "Something that could decrease the pain."  
  
"No, Boss. You're a great friend, but please don't do anything about it," he pleaded, starting to feel scared. "I don't like these things. I just want it to stop. I don't like seeing or knowing these things. Please, don't even try."  
  
"Pal, it's obvious that this ability is hurting you. Can you tell me a symptom?"  
  
"Headaches. Insomnia. Lack of concentration. Paranoia, and so much more. I hate it so much."  
  
She stayed silent, resting her chin on her wrists. She looked up with a frown.  
  
"Did you find a way to remove them?"  
  
"I didn't work on that," he answered.  
  
"Aside from the pain, why do you hate these powers?" she asked, curious. "Almost anyone would be happy to have one. Not just the criminals in this city, but regular people."  
  
“You know that what the person who gave me, all this… was basically evil. I do not want to go down that path, if I try to use it. I didn’t want this, Claude. This… reminds of me of what he did, and what I could be capable of.”

Cisco sighed, burying his face in his hands.

Damn it, he really had to be distressed in the middle of a coffee shop? Not cool.

He heard Claude drinking the rest of her coffee. When he lifted his head up, he saw her face filled with blatant concern.  
  
Come on, she had to make that face?  
  
"Cisco, I know you're scared," Claude whispered, still enough to hear. "But you don't have to go through this by yourself. I can help you, it's not that big of a deal. Let me create something that will decrease the pain of those powers. Trust me, after taking so much pride in my independence, I fail to realize that I can fall apart. Without you and our friends, I wouldn't be able to keep it together."  
  
"What if it backfires? What if it turns me, into something as bad as him?" He asked, his voice on the verge of breaking. "Everything he did, was evil. He did so much to Central City, and he inflicted damage onto me. I can't let these powers grow stronger. I don't want to turn into him."  
  
"You're never going to be as dangerous as him, pal," she said, firmly. "Don't allow that fear to control you. You're a meta, and you have the ability to control your powers. And you can. There's nothing that's stopping you, except for that fear. You have to beat it, to be in control."  
  
"But I don't want to hurt people in the process, boss."  
  
"You don't have to. And you're not going to, anyways. I don't think you have it in you, even with those powers."  
  
Cisco kept quiet, not sure on how to respond. Should he even try? She cared about him that much, and she wanted to help him.  
  
To not want him to be thrown into a cell, or find ways to kill him. Even if she knew, what he was now.  
  
Really, he wanted his powers to not cause any harm. More than anything.  
  
If she truly believed that he would be stronger, than what his powers could do, he had to... believe in it.  
  
"How long you're staying in Central City?" he asked, bringing his hands in front.  
  
"For two weeks," she answered, cautiously. "You're considering?"  
  
"Maayybe."  
  
"I take it as a yes." Claude grinned. "I won't tell another living soul about your powers. Unless you say otherwise. Where do we start?"  
  
"Probably with the visions," he answered. "On what activates them and how. And a lot more, but we have the time for that."  
  
She pushed the cup with her finger, and it fell on the surface.  
  
She huffed. "I heard that the Central City Park has amazing sights. Can we go there? I'm sure that this day calls for a fun one. Stress-free day. Am I right?"  
  
"Sure, it really does." Cisco laughed, carrying his cup. "Then we have the Central City art museum. I've heard that they've been putting up Monet."  
  
"Are the paintings mostly about nature?"  
  
"Uh huh, and there's a theatre which features old-school movies. Care to see ‘The Princess Bride’?"  
  
"Pass. Something else?"  
  
"You like Big Belly Burger?"  
  
"Nah, the park and the museum's just fine, pal." She nudged his shoulder. "How about your apartment?"  
  
"Nope. It's kinda lonely without the joys of canine goodness," he said, frowning a little. "I miss Peony."  
  
"She's fine, in case you're wondering," she informed. "Let's get outta here."  
  
"Totally." He stood up from his seat.  
  
They were going on the path of a brighter day, as they headed out of Jitters.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to ramble with me, you can @enchanted-lightning-aes in tumblr! (I'm also open to write more Gen fics, so you can drop a request!)


End file.
